fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikarukaze (Lambent Wind)
The Hikarukaze (光る風; Lambent Wind) is the Wakizashi and Tonfa hybrid Weapon that forged by Muramasa. Based on any Tonfa Blades from Strider Hiryu, Hellboy and/or Snake eyes' swords from G.I. Joe. Its the weapon of choice for Sakura Haruno from Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi for debut appearance. • = Statistics = • Description Level 1: But the blade's length is 24 inches, about a size as a wakizashi, but it's hilt is similar to a tonfa, having a short handle perpendicular to the main grip; its cloth of its handle is red. Since tonfas were close-combat weapon. But that length of this blade about the same length as an arm. The sword itself is double-edge staight sword, or Amakuni . Its saya (sheath) is red, it was normal one. Level 2: It has a jagged edged on the blade, only on the bottom, also the collar is replaced for the jagged edge. Also the tonfa-grip's grip head with four lumps on axis formation. Its new sheath is now had allows to fit on the jagged edges.From Chapter 23, upgrade weapon. Level 3: (Soon) Now the final form of its weapon has a Kama-like blade attached to a hilt of the tonfa-blade, an fold-up blade, now the new pommel is replaced with cord sarute-like pommel, with a ruby gem on the center, along with the handle's grip head on the top. History That sword was given by Naruto to Sakura, after the First Stage of the Chunin exams. That blade is light as feather, and also allows to imbued with wind nature chakra (meaning Fuuton) to make it more sharper, especially lightning (or Raiton). That also which elements you enhanced with. Ever since Naruto had Muramasa had forged this new weapon for his childhood and soulmate, Sakura. Hikarukaze (or Lambent Wind) is a double-edged wakizashi and tonfa hybrid blade. Also using the metal from Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron), the home of the samurais. And also the combination of the chakra conductor metal. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi Sakura first obtained it, given by Naruto as a gift. Since she needs time to trained in kenjutsu. Then Naruto had taught her to use it in her hands, she did trained tonfas, or kodachi or wakizashi swords before by Tenten that instructs her. But this blade never use it before the preliminaries in battle to fought Ami. Rather using the Lunar Staff.From Chapter 19; Sakura match-up with Ami. Moves' List * Empowered Enhanced Nature chakra - Each of 5 basic elements and/or sub-element imbued with a different elements: = For Level 3: Element Gems. (Additional) – Fire - It greatly increases the power of the blades, engulfs the blade in red fire, and also with a intense heat makes its victim to burn. – Wind - Extends the wind nature's wave range temporarily, engulfs the blade in swirling wind. Even more sharper while imbued with wind-chakra. It can cut anything. – Lightning - Same as wind, engulfs the blade in sparks of lightning, but increases the speed of the swing will make it very fast, but electrocutes foe(s) – Water - A natural elemental-enhancement with current status, engulfs the blade in glowing blue, but both its strength and range remains moderate, and the increased speed is unchanged. – Earth - A defensive elemental-enhancement with powerful defense and offense, engulfs the blue in glowing tan, but its defense is high, tougher than boulder, and its speed is decrease by moderate. = Sub Elements Noted: But, minus wood? It's not part of the elements might useful for sure as a requirement for enhancement. – Ice - A ice-enhanced that freezes foes, engulfs the blade in sky blue icy mist, its range increased and speed is very high. Once create a streak mark freezes the opponent's blood.Just like Brook's Soul Solid cane sword during timeskip. Brook claims that the wind produced from his sword's slashing in this technique contains the essence of the chilling winds of the underworld itself. – Boil - A boil-enhanced blade which a combination of fire and water, which this is the opposite element to lava, engulfs the blade in rose, its strength is high, and speed and range remain unchanged. – Lava - A lava-enhanced blade that could melt anything, engulfs the blade in glowing dark red, its strength is increased and speed reduced. * Wind Blade Projectile - Each swing also release a small projectile forward. * Empowered Blade of Wind (Kaze no Yaiba) - Twice powerful then normal, that creates large wave of wind. Gallery Tonfa Blade - My fanmade.png|The Level 1 of Hikarukaze - Tonfa Blade Level 2 - My fanmade.png|The Level 2 of the Hikarukaze Tonfa Blade Level 3 - My fanmade.png|The Level 3 of Hikarukaze Hikarukaze's sheathed.png|The sheathed of the Hikarukaze Trivia * My first fanmade weapon - November 10, 2015 * Sakura receive its first weapon in Chapter 14. Considered its the first stage of her tonfa-blade. * Hikarukaze is quite similar to the Dragon Blade (Ryujin) that Naruto formerly wields it. * These abilities were based on God of War series, one of them is Ascension. See Also * Weapons' List Reference Enhancement Chapter Location Upgrade